Yoshino
by KH777
Summary: The Professor and Luke find a young man unconsious! Is he alright?


This is a _Professor Layton_ fan fiction. This story is based when Luke is older. ^^

The Professor and Luke were treading through the streets of London, heading back after another investigation. It was not too late, but still night time so there weren't as many people on the streets.

"Oof!" Luke yelped as someone, at full speed, crashed right into him, sending them both flat onto the hard ground. But the boy on top of him didn't make any effort to move off or move at all really. So, Luke wormed his way out from under the older boy. Luke sat down next to the boy, concerned now. The Professor joined him.

"I'm fine Professor." Luke started. "But he's not moving at all. Is he okay Professor?" Luke concerned.

"I'm not sure. But I doubt that he was knocked unconscious." The Professor answered. Luke poked him a few times which triggered a groan from the small boy on the ground.

"Is he just sleeping? How?" Luke questioned.

"Hmm… If someone was exhausted to a point, they could fall asleep just by lying on the ground."

"That's awful…" Luke replied.

"Luke, we should take him inside. After all, a gentleman always helps a person in need."

"Right Professor!" Luke agreed. Under Professor Layton's instruction, Luke gently helped the Professor put the boy on the Professor's back.

…..

"….please….stop…." The boy mumbled, barely audible.

"Huh?" Luke muttered as the Professor looked over to the boy.

"He's sleep-talking Luke." Professor Layton replied.

"Oh…"

The boy opened his green eyes and looked straight at the professor, his eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" He asked. Surprised, Luke almost jumped.

"Well, I'm Professor Hershel Layton. You passed out so we were going to take you inside. But, are you alright? You passed out only several minutes ago."

"….." He hesitated for a moment. "I appreciate your concern, but please put me down."

Professor Layton could tell that he was not comfortable so he obeyed, gently setting him down on the ground. He landed correctly but appeared a bit wobbly. As soon as he reached the ground, he immediately began fiddling with his plain circular locket with the black ribbon that was holding it around his neck.

"Umm… What's your name?" Luke asked, trying to make things a bit less awkward.

"…." He hesitated again before answered, "Yoshino Takigawa. I'm not from around here…"

"Well…" Luke started, he was certain he wasn't going to pronounce his name correctly. "I'm Luke Triton! I'm the professor's apprentice!"

Yoshino held his head with his eyes closed and appeared as if he'd pass out again.

"Please, sit down. You are clearly not well." Professor Layton urged.

"Al-alright." Yoshino agreed and proceeded to plop down on the nearest bench. The professor was correct; he felt many shades and dizziness and was so tired he felt he could pass out pretty quickly. Yoshino didn't think he should draw anything out if he could help it. Yoshino looked at Professor Layton and then Luke and then to the Professor again. He seemed to be trying to gauge something. He seemed to have figured out what he wanted before he spoke again.

"Uh, Professor Sir?" He began.

"Yes, young man?"

"Could I stay with you for the night? I-I don't think I can make it back to where I was supposed to go…"

"Why, of course. I couldn't just leave you out here."

"Thank you very much." Yoshino smiled before he passed out again right on the bench.

…

"Professor, we really should leave a note for Flora." Luke noted when they got in the door. "It'd probably freak her out if she just sees him sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, I'll remember to do that Luke."

The Professor gently laid Yoshino down on the cushy couch which was comfortable enough to lie on without a pillow. But the Professor and Luke got one for him anyway and also covered him with a blanket.

"Do you think he'll be okay Professor? Should one of us stay out here with him?"

"Hmm… I doubt he'll wake up before morning Luke."

"Yeah, you'll probably right…"

….

It was the next morning. Everyone was up and ready so Flora went to check on Yoshino. He had still not awakened.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Flora asked, concerned.

"Yes. I believe he was simply over tired. It's more concerning how he became so exhausted in the first place."

"Hmm…" Luke thought as he came up with different theories.

The three of them ate breakfast. Afterwards, Flora had to go to school. She did not wish to, but knew it was necessary. After all, the Professor had not scheduled to come back from his adventure until later. So he still had another day or two. After Flora left, a most curious thing happened.

There was someone at the door. Curious if this person was connected to Yoshino, Professor Layton opened the door with Luke close behind. Who they found at the door was most surprising. This person was a boy about Yoshino age, but broader shouldered. He wore small earrings and had somewhat piercing red eyes. But the most defining thing was that he was wearing an exact replica of Yoshino's necklace.

"I heard Yoshino is here. That true?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"Hey! At least tell us who you are first!" Luke replied. Before the good Professor could comment about Luke's manners, the teenager sighed.

"Geez, do you have to be so loud? I've been looking for him all night you know. I'm Mahiro Fuwa, his best friend."

"Yes. He is here. We found him exhausted out there yesterday night." The Professor answered.

"What?!" Mahiro literally pushed his way past them and located Yoshino. Hurrying to him, he sat across from him, seeming somewhat relieved to see him.

Luke understood personally how Mahiro felt. He, himself, would felt awful if anything like that had happened to one of his friends. He was simply sitting there, leaned over slightly with his hands folded in front of his mouth. He might even be deep in thought.

"You must be tired from traveling all night. Would you like something to drink?" The Professor asked politely.

"I'm fine." Mahiro replied bluntly. Mahiro's voice had a gruff sound to it which sometimes made it sound like he was saying things more rough then intended. This was one of those times. He hadn't looked up once to talk to them.

"Tell me what happened." Mahiro ordered, adjusting himself into a more natural position as he looked over at the two of them. He didn't want to look in that direction anymore. It was too much of a reminder.

"Surely. He was running when he crashed into Luke. We soon figured that he had fallen unconscious so we set about to bring him to our house but he awoke before then."

"What did he say?"

"He was cautious about whom we were but he eventually asked if he could stay with us. He didn't seem to be feeling very good as he was a bit unstable when he stood up."

Mahiro seemed none too pleased of this but it didn't seem to surprise him. _Stupid Yoshino, why does he push himself so hard? Unless… No, couldn't be._

"Um, are you alright?" Luke concerned.

"Tsk. I'm fine. "

"…Mmmnn… "

Yoshino stirred. Mahiro's attention was completely drawn to Yoshino. Yoshino's eyes opened slowly and only partially until he saw Mahiro.

"Mahiro!" He exclaimed and bolted upright. "How did you…? Are you alright?!"

"Me?! You're the one who passed out! What the heck were you doing?!"

"Umm… I…"

"Save it for later." Mahiro said, seeming to gesture without gesturing to the two of them. Yoshino looked over at the two of them and then seemed to realize where he was. He nodded to Mahiro slightly and stood up, facing Professor Layton and Luke.

"Thank you for letting me stay here but we really should go."

"Already?! But you just got up!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'll be okay. I feel much better now." Yoshino smiled.

"Before you leave, could you perhaps explain to us what happened last night?" The Professor was almost certain that they would refuse but he thought that he'd ask anyway.

"No, I don't think we can. Let's go Yoshino." Mahiro cut him off completely and bluntly. The Professor was becoming concerned for the two of them; what exactly happened here?

"Well, if you need any help, feel free to return here." The Professor said; there wasn't much else he could do.

"Whatever." Mahiro said.

"Thank you, Professor." Yoshino added, far friendlier than his buddy. With that, the two of them were gone.

…..

"…huff…huff…huff…"

"You should sit down."

"O-okay."

Yoshino sat down on a bench, followed by Mahiro.

"What were you thinking? Pushing yourself this hard when you're injured?"

"I'm sorry, Mahiro… I just… knew how important this was to you…"

Yoshino started coughing.

"Geez, Yoshino, there's no need to push yourself so hard!"

"I'm sorry, you're right."

Yoshino looked over at Mahiro apologetically.

"It's alright."

"I did get it, you know." Yoshino said. He pulled a small box out of coat and handed it to Mahiro.

"Good job. At least this wasn't for nothing."

 _Fin_

 _Don't worry! Yoshino and Mahiro make it back to their world._


End file.
